<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°128 : « Bantha » by Isa_Faradien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389202">Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°128 : « Bantha »</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien'>Isa_Faradien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even stars burn out [FR] [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, It's too hot and full of sand, Light crack, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Tatooine means Hell, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatooine était une définition de l'Enfer pour bien des personnes, dont faisaient partie ces stormtroopers lancés à la recherche de deux droïdes perdus au milieu du désert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even stars burn out [FR] [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°128 : « Bantha »</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Allez, ça suffit ces gamineries avec Luke et Mara, on change un peu d'ambiance. Je vous propose désormais une série de drabbles aux thèmes inspirés d'un challenge d'écriture Star Wars lancé il y a quelques mois. Cette série sera peut-être entrecoupée d'autres types de drabbles, mais je vous préviendrais à ce moment-là.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cette traque sur Tatooine s’avérait des plus éprouvantes pour les légions de stormtroopers débarqués sur cette planète qui leur paraissait être, de plus en plus, la définition même de l’Enfer.</p><p>La ventilation intégrée à leurs lourdes armures blanches n’était plus assez efficace pour les protéger de la chaleur accablante des deux soleils. Les filtres d’air de leurs casques se bouchaient régulièrement à cause de grains de sable – mais cela ne les empêchait malheureusement pas de sentir l’odeur fétide des banthas qui leur servaient de montures.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comme vous l'aviez probablement remarqué, il s'agit des stormtroopers du début de l'épisode IV, qui ont vraiment un job très très nul.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>